universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ananzi
Entrance Descend and Decloak Ananzi descends to the battlefield via spider web, them removes her cloak. Special Attacks Neutral B - Crawling Birth Ananzi fires a ball of spiders at the opponent. When the ball makes direct contact, the suckers can manage to get all over you, and since they're black widows, they are likely going to hurt you like hell on Earth. Ananzi is able to build up this move the less she uses it, which is required to since she'll generate smaller eggs of her kin and get tuckered out. Doing it long enough will allow her to perform Super Crawling Birth (indicator being white flashing), which really manages to coat you in spiders, and it makes you more likely to be involved in having Latrodectism. The symptoms that occur during this 15-second phase the opponent has to painfully endure mainly go one at a time, and are what you'd expect: *Local pain - As the opponent goes through these bites, he/she can take twice as much damage due to it being basically salt on a wound. *Severe sweating - The opponent has to go through an endurance of intensely sweating like a hog, and the sweat can sometimes become a slip trap when enough is in one spot. *Nausea - The opponent will start to vomit more random than tripping in Brawl, taking 12% with each upchuck. Of course the vomit becomes a slip trap. Opponents can shake off the spiders by doing standard attacks in the air and transfer them to other opponents. But if they're transferred to the Ananzi that birthed them, they'll manage to heal her. Side B - Stampede Ananzi dashes forth on her extra spider legs while on the ground. During this, her arms have also formed into spider legs, allowing her to slash at the prey that is her opponents, at least upon running into one. When this occurs, she does as many swipes as she can for the amount of time she has left to run around on her spider legs (which is 6 seconds), and each swipe deals 4% to the opponent. You can easily change direction and jump further while you're speeding along. She can be stopped by a projectile, being footstooled, or getting hit from behind. If you wish to pull off in the air, Ananzi will somehow leap forward (gaming logic, don't question it), making for some good horizontal recovery. Up B - Prey Ananzi will crouch down for 10 seconds and then leap upward, landing in the same spot. During the crouching, you can use the analog stick to move around a web reticle. On land, you can only move it side to side, but you can't position it out of bounds or anything. At the desired position, you can push B and Ananzi will leap to that spot early rather than waste her time waiting since she's likely to get hit. If you land on an opponent directly, depending on the damage he/she has (at least 130%), he/she will be plowed into the ground. In the air, you can move the reticle anywhere, though it'll get locked when it's at a spot of land, unless it would be a thin platform. Though in the air while you move the reticle, you're vulnerable to foot-stoolings and attacks. Down B - Black Trap Ananzi crouches down and creates a web trap where she crouches. As expected from it being web, it's sticky, stopping opponents from moving and making it hard to jump out of. Items thrown will also be snagged, causing Pokéballs to not summon an asst. Pokémon to fight alongside the opponent that threw it, allowing someone else to use it instead. Bob-Ombs will also manage to stay in place, making them seem like motion-sensor time bombs. Though this is able to be gotten rid of. Fire attacks are the ideal way to do so, but you can also manage to use sharp objects to cut it, which can also be done to cut a teammate loose from Ananzi's parlor. You can only have one of these babies at a time for some reason, maybe to prevent getting an advantage over the opponent. Final Smash - Agony Kiss Ananzi will form a web in the background in a snap. She then screams and suddenly, she's in her giant spider form. With her front arms, she grabs the opponent that would be in range of her (only one at a time, so don't think you can do this on up to three opponents or some shit) and wraps him/her up in the middle of her web, finishing up with a "kiss" to the opponent as she changes back to her regular form, only she's wearing nothing and is covering her naughty bits. The opponent then suddenly starts twitching as newborn spiders shoot out of the area Ananzi "kissed" him/her in, later doing an instant KO. The spiders that pop out will manage to scuttle up and nom on the opponents' flesh, somehow leeching health for Ananzi. They're as easy to knock off as the regular newborn spiders, so yeah. After that, Ananzi will form her usual garb anew and continue fighting. KOSFX KOSFX1: *hisses* KOSFX2: "Gah!" Star KOSFX: *screams in pain* Screen KOSFX: "Uh!" Taunts Up: *giggles* Sd: *changes to her racing outfit and back* Dn: *hisses with her extra spider arms protruding out a bit* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *swings on a web swing set* 2. *switches to an alternative outfit* 3. *bites off the last-place player's torso in her giant spider form* Failure/Clap: Father's betrayal Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec Colonel: "Careful, Snake. That's Ananzi." Snake: "Do you mean this pale girl I'm fighting, Colonel?" Colonel: "Yes. Ananzi comes from a world that was once beautiful, but was ravaged by war and hate, making it a blood-stained wasteland for one to live in. It was once ruled by a king who had the power stored inside of him, via his heart. He was killed and had his heart removed." Snake: "What does this heart do, Colonel?" Colonel: "Whoever gets their hands on it will be given a gracious amount of strength, so she and five others fought for it, each with a reason aside from power." Snake: "I see. What's Ananzi's reason?" Colonel: "She wishes to prove to her father that the Shar-makai are irrelevant given that they were the spawn of chaos just like Final, and she isn't a fan of chaos." Snake: "Shar-makai? What is that?" Colonel: *flashes a picture of the Shar-makai* "Think of a large pink worm with a clawed tail and fangs, and it's hungry for flesh." *flashes back to Colonel* Snake: "Creepy. What's with those spider-like arms she has? Is she a mutant, or is she just into costumes?" Colonel: "Ananzi's capable of manipulating swarms of spiders at will given that she's part arachnid." Snake: "Manipulating spiders. Reminds me of The Fear. Does she use them as any sort of weaponry or body armor? What about firing them like bullets from her mouth?" Colonel: "Hardly. She mainly uses them as clothing, and they'll latch onto you with a poisonous bite. But I'd worry more about her shape-shifting if I were you. She can turn parts of her body into those of a spider as well as a swarm of them." Snake: "Doesn't sound that tough to me. Even if I took off all this heavy armor, I could just blow her up in her swarm form with a single grenade." Colonel: "She can even transform into a large spider that'll stick you onto her web and plant what is known as an Agony Kiss on your heart, which is mainly her implanting an egg of spiders that burst out to the point where you'll explode." Snake: "Ugh, that's a scary thought. Creepy. So this rose does have thorns." Colonel: "Now's not the time to be attracted, Snake. Get out there and show her what you can do! But don't forget: If she wins, this could mean the end of the world." Snake: *groans* "I guess it's back to the mission for me." Character Description Ananzi is the daughter of the prince of the other world (the murdered king was her grandfather). She hates the Shar-Makais since she hates chaos along with all that are born from it. All her life, she trained to serve her father and prove herself to him, but she's been forbidden from retrieving the heart. When the prince sends his army of Shar-Makais to recover the heart, she argues that she's capable of retrieving the heart herself. He apologizes, and allows her, even though it's too late to call back the Shar-Makais, to go for the heart, if she wishes, with his blessing. She leaves, not just to prove her strength to herself, but also to prove to her father that the Shar-Makais are superfluous to the kingdom. Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Black Widow (default) *Ant-Mimic (red) *Green Lynx (green) *Cobalt Blue Tarantula (blue) *Yellow Sac (yellow) *Tarantula *Muffet *Spider-Woman #1 Victory Theme The Black Heart OST - Red Stage Other World - The Last Wall Relic Black Widow Spider Trivia *Her pawlette swaps are mainly the names of different spiders as well as some arachnid female characters in other forms of media. Category:Playable Characters Category:Cults Category:Mugen Category:The Black Heart Category:Female Category:Unhuman Category:Spider Category:Anti Villains Category:Royalty Category:Demon Category:Horror Characters Category:Black Category:White Category:Red Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Not Mortal Kombat Category:Boobies Category:Sexy Characters